


Soir de silence

by Chapaf



Category: Destination : Providence, Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Space Opera
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: Zac mène une existence solitaire sur la station galactique Rämhya. Il y partage son temps entre son métier de soudeur spatial et sa passion pour les films d'Ava Woodward, qui ont bercé son enfance. La passion se meut petit à petit en obsession et il commence à collectionner les sphères mémorielles en lien avec son idole. Bientôt, un mystérieux fournisseur fait son apparition, apparemment bien décidé à nourrir la marotte de son client.Et puis il y a Cal, rencontré par hasard dans un bar, si différent de Zac avec sa belle éducation et son fric. Cal qui a pourtant l'air aussi seul que lui et se glisse peu à peu dans la vie de Zac. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'addiction aux sphères mémorielles de ce dernier vienne tout remettre en cause.





	Soir de silence

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde, 
> 
> ça faisait un petit moment ^-^ Je suis contente de revenir dans le coin même si, pour une fois, ce n'est pas une fanfic que je vous propose, mais un de mes originaux. Pour tout dire, c'est même un "bonus" (ou plutôt un spin off) pour l'un de mes romans non encore paru. Mais rassurez-vous, c'est vraiment décorrélé du roman et de son intrigue, donc vous pouvez le lire comme un OS sans souci !  
> Un brin de contexte s'impose néanmoins. Ce texte se passe donc dans le même univers que Galaxy M51 que j'ai écrit il y a déjà deux ans et qui flotte encore dans la marée inter-édition. Un jour, il aura de vraies pages à lui, je ne désespère pas.  
> Galaxy est donc un roman de space opera (dans l'espace, avec des aliens toussa toussa) et qui s'attache aux pas de contrebandiers pour suivre leurs aventures. La nouvelle que je vous propose n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ça, si ce n'est le contexte SF avec les sphères mémorielles. On est vraiment dans de la romance pure et dure.  
> Je voulais écrire ce texte depuis longtemps et au lieu de le placer dans un univers encore à construire, je me suis dit que je pourrais sans souci reprendre celui de Galaxy, surtout pour une nouvelle. En plus, j'aime bien l'idée que les personnages de différents bouquins se croisent sans se rencontrer. Que ce petit monde vive autrement que par le prisme des héros du début.  
> Breffff, j'ai fait en sorte de rentre l'univers le plus compréhensible possible pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le bouquin (tout le monde à part mes bêtas à ce stade, donc :p ). J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous donnera envie d'aller fouiner du côté de Galaxy quand il sortira (il contient aussi une romance MM).  
> Au terme de cette longue note d'auteur, je vous laisse donc lire peinards ;)  
> Et enjoy !

— Salut Trip. T’as un truc pour moi aujourd’hui ?

— Oh, oh, mon frère ! Si j’ai un truc pour toi ? Oh que oui. J’ai même une super came qui n’attendait que le moment où tu pousserais ma porte. Méga rare. Un bijou. Inédite sur le marché, je dirais même. En tout cas, pour un collectionneur comme toi, c’est le _must have_.

C’était toujours un peu déstabilisant pour Zac de voir le fournisseur le plus crachou de la Zone 4 lui servir son baratin de représentant pour navette spatiale de luxe. D’autant que l’alien, un Arax, avait vraiment une sale gueule avec sa face de clébard mité et ses petits yeux globuleux. Sauf dès que Zac passait la porte de sa boutique crasseuse, le receleur se muait en un toutou bien dressé, prêt à n’importe quelle cabriole.

Ceci dit, il y avait de quoi. Au fil du temps et des visites, Zac était devenu un client très spécial. Du genre de ceux auxquels on cire les pompes avec soin. Il ne payait pourtant pas de mine, avec sa tenue de soudeur destinée à être enfilée comme une seconde peau et utilisée sous une combinaison pressurisée. Ses journées, Zac les passait en apesanteur, relié à sa station de travail par une sangle de sécurité et une arrivée d’oxygène. La tête en bas, la tête en haut, de biais, en traviole… Quelle que soit la position, il les avait toutes faites.

Du boulot, y en avait sur Rämhya quand on n’était pas feignant et qu’on savait se servir de ses (plus ou moins, tout dépendait de l’espèce) dix doigts. La station spatiale galactique était vaste et en perpétuelle expansion. Bien entendu, la plupart des tâches de construction et d’entretien avaient été automatisées, mais il demeurait des situations où employer un être organique se justifiait. Zac faisait partie de ces gars-là, ce qui lui permettait de gagner correctement sa vie en tant qu’ouvrier qualifié et de s’adonner sans trop de réserves à son vice le plus coûteux.

— Laisse tomber les salamalecs, Trip. Qu’est-ce que tu as de si extraordinaire à me proposer cette fois ?

En vérité, Zac était un peu méfiant. Les Araxs avaient une tendance à l’exagération relativement prononcée, de même qu’ils pouvaient se révéler de redoutables négociateurs. Faire monter la mayonnaise, susciter la curiosité, attiser l’envie jusqu’à vous faire croire qu’il n’y avait pas de besoin plus vital, c’était leur tactique favorite…

Cependant c’était bien une authentique excitation que Zac voyait briller dans les yeux canins de son fourgue. Cela piqua pour de bon son intérêt et il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir. Comme d’habitude, l’échoppe ne brillait pas par sa propreté ; son mouvement souleva un petit nuage de poussière. De fines particules noires, constituées de ces alliages de métaux que Zac passait la journée à assembler pour faire tenir debout les improbables structures de la station galactique.

Avec des airs de conspirateur, Trip tira une boîte pas trop trop sale de sous le comptoir. Chacun de ses gestes était empreint d’une théâtralité consommée, à la manière d’un prestidigitateur ménageant ses effets. Puis, avec une emphase de marchand de tapis, il dévoila une petite bille translucide de la taille d’un poing d’enfant. À l’intérieur, on devinait à peine le mélange d’images qui y flottait, kaléidoscope éphémère inscrit en filigrane.

— Elle a l’air bien remplie, ouais, nota Zac avec une feinte désinvolture.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur tapait à grands coups. Il ne discernait encore rien du contenu de la sphère mémorielle agitée sous son nez, mais son instinct lui soufflait que ce souvenir-là n’aurait rien à voir avec les précédents. Il en avait pourtant acheté des dizaines et des dizaines à Trip. Certains insignifiants, à peine des fragments de quotidien que Zac collectionnait néanmoins avec révérence. Et d’autres de véritables trésors oubliés de tous.

— Bien remplie, mon pote ? Oh que ouais, elle l’est. Rien que ça, ça en ferait de la came de première qualité pour n’importe qui. Mais te connaissant, ce qu’il y a là-dedans, dit l’Arax en tapotant la bille, c’est d’la bombe. C’est pas tant le combien que le quoi… Pile ce que tu cherches. Même mieux que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer trouver chez les officiels. Ça oui.

Trip parlait vite. Trop vite sous le coup de l’excitation. Une série de jappements secs et surexcités que le traducteur universel de Zac mettait parfois quelques secondes à saisir et à retranscrire.

— Je peux jeter un coup d’œil ?

C’était une question dans le vide et il le savait. Jamais Trip ne le laissait examiner la marchandise avant l’achat. Là était le jeu. On misait sur un souvenir sans savoir ce qu’il contenait, sur la seule foi du marchand. Mieux valait être un bon négociateur si l’on espérait reconnaître les bonnes affaires.

L’instinct de Zac se manifesta une nouvelle fois, avant même que le ricanement de Trip ne s’occupe de l’envoyer sur les roses. Il lui fallait cette sphère mémorielle. Celle-là et pas une autre. Un peu fiévreux, il hocha la tête en direction du receleur. Maintenant, il allait devoir marchander, et finement avec ça. Parce que Trip savait ce qu’il avait entre les mains et ferait tout pour que Zac crache un max au bassinet.

— Combien ? demanda ce dernier.

— 7000 GSU et tu fais une affaire, crois-moi…

— 7000 ? T’es pas malade ? C’est presque un mois de salaire !

— Extraordinaire, j’ai dit ! aboya le cabot.

Extraordinaire ou pas, et quoi que lui souffle son instinct, Zac n’avait pas cette somme. Et même s’il la possédait, ça n’était pas raisonnable. Sa petite voix intérieure tenta bien de le pousser sur la mauvaise voie en lui susurrant que ça n’était pas comme s’il avait _beaucoup_ d’autres loisirs…

Un appart miteux, pas d’amis, pas de famille, pas de mec. Aucune sortie de prévue et rien d’autre à acheter que les saloperies lyophilisées qui lui servaient de nourriture.

— 2000, tenta-t-il malgré tout.

C’était déjà largement plus que ce qu’il lâchait d’ordinaire à ce chacal de Trip pour ses meilleures sphères.

— 2000 ? Tu veux ma ruine ? Tu sais combien de gens seraient prêts à payer pour ça ? Tu sais combien de culs j’ai dû lécher ou botter pour te dégoter ce bijou ? Rien que pour toi…

_ La corde sensible maintenant… _

Zac soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

— 5000, tenta Trip.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

— J’ai même pas ça sur mon compte, répondit Zac. Laisse tomber. Je repasserai un autre jour.

Il se détourna pour ne pas être tenté de négocier plus avant.

— 3500 et c’est mon dernier prix, lui aboya alors l’Arax.

Le dos tourné, face à la porte de la boutique qui déjà s’ouvrait sur le brouhaha de l’allée commerçante, Zac hésita. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, tiraillé par son intuition. Peut-être qu’il pourrait revendre au marché noir quelques pièces récemment tombées du cul d’un transporteur de matos… Si son patron le gaulait, ce serait la porte… D’un autre côté, ledit patron se comportait parfois comme un sacré fils de pute. Enfin rien d’étonnant pour un Qurax.

— 3000 et pas un GSU de plus, s’entendit-il alors dire, entre ses dents serrées. En deux fois…

Trip grogna et, après quelques secondes d’hésitation, abattit sa main griffue sur le comptoir.

— Vendu, mon mignon ! Je savais que toi et moi on trouverait un arrangement.

Zac se retourna avec la sensation de marcher au bord du précipice. Surtout qu’un abominable sourire fendait largement la gueule de Trip, dévoilant ses crocs alors que l’alien remuait ses babines.

_Mais quel con, putain…_

 

***

 

Assis dans son canapé, Zac sentait un ressort défoncé lui rentrer dans le lard. De toute façon, plus rien n’était d’équerre dans le trou à rat qui lui servait d’appart. Ni les murs ni les meubles et surtout pas le bonhomme. Lui-même se sentait vieux et de guingois, la tête un peu cotonneuse alors qu’il fixait la sphère mémorielle posée sur une caisse retournée lui servant de table basse.

Serrée dans sa main, une bouteille de bière tiédissait déjà dans la touffeur ambiante. Les cités dortoirs de la Zone 4 n’étaient rien de plus que des clapiers à lapin, mal climatisés et mal pressurisés. De quoi coller des migraines carabinées à toute la vermine de la galaxie qui s’y entassait, trop pauvre pour se payer des logements décents.

Zac, lui, aurait sans doute pu prétendre à mieux. Pas beaucoup mieux, mais mieux quand même. Un petit deux-pièces dans la Zone 7. Modeste et propre. Sauf que son onéreuse collection en avait décidé autrement. La preuve en était son achat du jour.

Sur le mur opposé à son canapé, face à lui, un immense poster était épinglé. L’affiche originale de « Soir de silence ». Et sur celle-ci, Ava Woodward le fixait avec ce sourire maternel qui avait ensorcelé Zac alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un mouflet à la dérive dans les bas fonds de Rämhya.

Pendu à la main de l’actrice, il y avait aussi un petit garçon. Haut comme trois pommes, aussi blond que la femme était brune, et dont la bouille évoquait des scènes d’intimité familiale. Des dimanche passés à paresser et à jouer sur un épais tapis, dans ces grands appartements bourgeois dont Zac rêvait le soir, en sortant du cinéma.

« Soir de silence » avait vendu de l’espoir à toute une génération de morveux lâchés seuls dans les rues. Des va-nu-pieds crasseux de toutes les espèces, la plupart échappés des orphelinats où les pouvoirs publics tentaient de les entasser. Au moins pour les empêcher d’aller mendier dans les zones huppées, là où les gens préfèraient ne pas regarder la misère en face.

Alors les gosses survivaient comme ils le pouvaient. Ça n’était pas tant qu’ils étaient maltraités dans les orphelinats. Parfois oui, parfois non. Non, ce qui manquait surtout, c’était la nourriture. À l’époque, faute de systèmes de culture auto-suffisants sur la station, elle était encore rationnée, même pour les plus riches. Aussi lorsque mêmes les rupins criaient famine, qui se serait soucié du sort des orphelins des bas quartiers ?

Quand ils étaient las de se partager des restes de bouillie protéinée mal réhydratée, les mômes s’éparpillaient dans les rues à la recherche d’un truc à se mettre sous la dent. C’était tout d’abord l’odeur qui avait conduit Zac jusqu’au cinéma de quartier, même s’il s’était vite rendu compte que ça n’était qu’un artifice olfactif destiné à attirer le client. Une promesse de nourriture qui ne flottait que dans l’air.

Puis, alors qu’il remâchait encore sa déception, il avait découvert l’affiche du film en cours de projection et en était resté planté au milieu de la rue, manquant au passage de se faire renverser. Pour la première fois, il s’était trouvé face à Ava Woodward qui le fixait avec ce sourire destiné à demeurer gravé en lui. Ignorant son estomac gargouillant, Zac s’était approché du guichet et avait tendu une pièce au hasard au vieux Qurax qui tenait la caisse. L’alien l’avait regardé avec méfiance, détaillant ses vêtements dégueulasses et son visage maculé de crasse. Mais faute d’une bonne raison pour lui refuser l’entrée, il avait laissé Zac accéder à la salle en grommelant.

Ce jour-là, un autre monde s’était offert aux yeux émerveillés du gamin malingre qu’il était alors. Un monde où une maman souriait à son petit garçon et lui embrassait le front avant de le conduire à l’école. Une vie heureuse et simple qui confirmait un de ses vieux espoirs : ailleurs, il y avait des gens qui ne vivaient pas dans la rue et ne mourraient pas de faim. Ailleurs, certains enfants avaient des mamans.

D’une certaine façon, Zac était alors tombé amoureux d’Ava Woodward et, dans son cœur de môme trop seul, s’était juré qu’il travaillerait de toutes ses forces pour vivre un jour comme les personnages de « Soir de silence ». Petit à petit, l’espoir s’était mêlé à la fiction et Ava Woodward était devenue le centre de ce monde fantasmé. Une véritable obsession. La seule figure maternelle qu’il ait jamais connue.

Il était allé revoir le film, encore et encore, jusqu’à connaître chaque détail de chaque plan. Chaque son, chaque souffle, chaque silence. Puis il lui en avait fallu plus. Toujours plus. Alors il avait commencé à travailler, sans s’occuper de ses mains devenues noires alors que les paillettes de métal s’incrustaient jusque dans sa peau.

À mesure que son obsession prenait toujours plus de place, il s’était retrouvé à collectionner ce qui lui tombait sous la main. D’abord les différents films d’Ava, les affiches, les biographies, tout, tout… Puis étaient venues les bulles mémorielles. Celles des revendeurs officiels dans un premier temps, dont on sentait qu’il s’agissait de produits fabriqués. Et ensuite, à la recherche d’authenticité, Zac avait fini par se tourner vers les marchands de mémoire, ces receleurs qui pouvaient tout vous fournir, du moment que vous y mettiez le prix. Surtout des fragments de souvenirs vendus par ceux qui avaient côtoyé les stars et que les fans étaient prêts à payer des fortunes. Des gens comme Zac en somme.

À une différence près. D’ordinaire, les souvenirs les plus prisés étaient ceux à caractère sexuel. Des _sex tapes_ où le voyeur pouvait sans mal se glisser à la place d’un autre pour partager un moment torride avec l’objet de son désir.

Trip avait bien essayé d’en refourguer un ou deux de ce genre à Zac, mais il avait bien vite compris que son client préféré ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là. Au contraire. La seule fois où Zac avait accidentellement visionné ce type de souvenir, il s’était senti très sale et avait eu l’impression de violer l’intimité d’Ava. Peut-être même davantage. Depuis le piédestal où il l’avait placée, il ne parvenait plus tout à fait à imaginer l’actrice comme un être humain, avec ses besoins et ses désirs. Les rôles de fiction et la femme qu’avait réellement été Ava Woodward se confondaient dans son esprit pour forger une image distincte. Et qui, bien que se nourrissant des souvenirs que Zac achetait au marché noir, n’appartenait finalement qu’à lui.

Et voilà qu’après avoir vidé l’intégralité de ses comptes en banque pour s’offrir une nouvelle sphère, Zac se retrouvait étrangement paralysé face à son achat. Son instinct lui soufflait toujours qu’il était en possession d’un objet – d’un souvenir – qui avait le pouvoir de tout changer. Mais changer quoi au juste ? Que recouvrait ce « tout » mystérieux flottant à l’orée de sa conscience ? Ça, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

Décidé à se secouer, il se traita de tous les synonymes d’abruti possibles afin de dissiper son hésitation. Posant sa bouteille sur la table basse, il se pencha vers la sphère. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait les mains moites, aussi les essuya-t-il sur son jean. Puis il s’empara pour de bon de la bulle à l’intérieur de laquelle tournoyaient paresseusement les images du souvenir, trop diffuses sous cette forme pour révéler quoi que ce soit.

Avec des gestes empreints de révérence et de précaution – difficiles à imaginer, venant d’aussi larges paluches –, Zac inséra la sphère dans son lecteur et entreprit de relier les électrodes de transmission neurale à ses tempes. Fermant les yeux, il se renversa au fond de son canapé, les bras étendus de part et d’autre de lui sur le dossier.

— Lecture, ordonna-t-il à l’appareil.

Comme à chaque fois, tout débuta par un léger courant électrique qui le chatouilla d’abord doucement pour petit à petit gagner en intensité jusqu’à le picoter, presque désagréablement. Puis la sensation s’atténua, se fondant en lui.

Sous ses paupières closes, les images commencèrent à se matérialiser. L’imprégnation mémorielle était toujours une drôle d’expérience, donnant au spectateur l’impression de se remémorer un souvenir oublié avec tout ce qu’il comportait de sensibilité, et ce en sachant pertinemment qu’il appartenait à quelqu’un d’autre. Ce qui constituait finalement un acte assez schizophrène.

De plus, au début de son visionnage, Zac eut la sinistre impression d’avoir été floué. Ces images-là, il les connaissait par cœur. Une scène de « Soir de Silence » qu’il lui était arrivé de regarder en boucle, encore et encore. _Une scène banale_ , auraient dit certains. Mais pour Zac, elle avait toujours reflété un désir de gosse matérialisé.

On y voyait le petit garçon, prénommé Billy dans le film, en train de s’éveiller dans son lit, douillettement blotti sous une couette qui paraissait aussi moelleuse qu’une brioche tout juste sortie du four. Au-dessus de lui, une veilleuse holographique projetait une galaxie d’étoiles dans la pièce. Puis Ava Woodward entrouvrait la porte, comme attirée par un sixième sens et souriait au garçonnet à la bouille toute fripée.

Et ce sourire…

Il avait réchauffé l’âme de Zac quand le froid de l’abandon envahissait jusqu’à son âme. Tout gosse, il s’était accroché à ces pattes d’oies, aux infimes ridules au coin des yeux d’Ava, à la commissure de ses lèvres retroussées sur l’expression la plus… maternelle qu’il ait connue de sa vie.

Puis il comprit soudain ce que Trip avait voulu dire quand il parlait de l’exceptionnelle qualité de cette bulle mémorielle. Le spectateur n’en était plus un et se trouvait soudain projeté dans la scène. _Un point de vue interne_ , réalisa Zac, quand il put dissocier ses propres souvenirs de ceux joués par la sphère. Il se trouvait désormais dans la peau… du petit garçon.

Zac et Billy ne faisaient plus qu’un, comme il l’avait toujours rêvé. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme, d’un genre tout à fait inédit. Des larmes de bonheur pur alors qu’il sentait sur son corps le poids de la couette, la tiédeur du lit. Puis le sourire d’Ava auquel il répondit, un peu tremblant.

Il n’eut pas conscience de tendre la main dans le vide.

 

***

 

— J’en veux encore ! exigea-t-il en débarquant chez Trip le lendemain, à la première heure.

L’Arax émit un glapissement surpris et le dévisagea avec attention.

— T’as dormi au moins, frère ? T’as l’air d’un junky en manque.

C’était sans doute vrai. Zac se sentait fébrile, ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il n’avait effectivement pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, jouant et rejouant la bulle mémorielle en boucle. Jusqu’à s’y perdre et l’absorber.

— Trouve m’en d’autres !

— Des comme ça ? Tu sais le temps qu’il m’a fallu pour foutre la patte dessus ? En plus t’as claqué tout ton fric, dude !

— T’occupe pas du fric, grommela Zac entre ses dents serrées. Si tu me trouves des bulles, j’trouve d’la maille.

Quoique très commerçant, l’Arax eut l’air surpris. Voire inquiet. Zac se demanda même si son fournisseur n’allait pas refuser de l’approvisionner. Déjà son cerveau tournait à cent à l’heure pour envisager toutes les alternatives possibles.

— OK, céda Trip. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Repasse en fin de semaine. Non, même pas en rêve, coupa-t-il Zac avant que ce dernier puisse protester ou négocier. Tu me harcèles pas tous les jours entre temps. J’aurai rien avant de toute façon.

— Je… Bon, OK.

Alors qu’il quittait la boutique, tout de même un peu gêné par son attitude, il ne remarqua pas l’homme à la peau vert jade qui s’extrayait de la réserve. Celui-ci fixa le dos de Zac, pensif.

— C’est lui ?

Trip confirma d’un haussement d’épaule, l’air de dire « tu pensais qu’il venait acheter des fraises ? ».

— J’ai un truc pour toi, dit alors l’humain en tendant une sphère mémorielle encore vierge.

Son aspect brumeux garantissait son originalité, sans aucune contrefaçon possible. Personne ne l’avait visionnée depuis son extraction.

— Tu lui livreras intacte. Pas de lecture sauvage avant.

Trip gronda, dévoilant ses crocs.

— Je te la fais moitié prix, ajouta l’homme de sa voix monocorde, toujours sans poser les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

— Il en voudra pas si y a des souvenirs de cul dedans. Il prend pas le porno.

Cette fois l’inconnu daigna lui accorder un regard qui transperça Trip sans se poser sur lui.

— Vraiment ? C’est comme tu l’as dit alors… Il n’y a pas de sexe, je peux te le certifier. C’est le même genre de souvenir que le dernier.

— OK, c’est pile ce qu’il recherche. Il paiera bien.

— L’argent n’est pas un problème. Profite donc que je te fasse un rabais pour le lui appliquer aussi.

Trip grogna de nouveau, peu désireux de voir l’étranger s’immiscer dans ses affaires. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce fournisseur-là. Sa camelote valait autant qu’un lingot de sargonium brut, quelle que soit la manière dont il ait pu l’obtenir.

L’Arax céda.

 

***

 

Toute la semaine, Zac demeura fébrile et dans un état d’alerte proche de la frénésie. Même les autres soudeurs le lui firent remarquer. Plus par inquiétude quant à leur sécurité que par réelle empathie. Ils se foutaient un peu que Zac aille bien ou mal, ils voulaient juste s’assurer de ne pas y rester parce que leur collègue avait l’esprit ailleurs.

Et pendant ce temps, Zac, lui, se demandait comment réunir la somme que Trip ne manquerait pas de lui réclamer pour sa prochaine _livraison_. Son patron accepta bien qu’il fasse quelques heures supplémentaires – les volontaires étaient toujours les bienvenus –, mais rien de suffisant.

Zac en revint alors à son idée première et commença à observer les allées et venues de ses collègues, afin de mémoriser leurs horaires et leurs circuits. Les mèches de sargonium qu’ils utilisaient pour les soudures de précision valaient une petite fortune, encore plus depuis les troubles qui avaient secoué Burastni, la première planète exportatrice du précieux matériau. Même si le calme était partiellement revenu, le sujet de l’approvisionnement demeurait quelque peu sensible. Beaucoup d’acheteurs peu scrupuleux se faisaient donc un plaisir de spéculer au marché noir.

Si Zac se démerdait bien, il pourrait détourner juste assez de camelote pour gagner de quoi payer Trip. À moins que le receleur n’accepte de troquer directiment les sphères mémorielles contre un peu de sargonium…

Le vendredi soir, il amena effectivement une grosse douzaine de mèches et Trip ouvrit de grands yeux canins.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

L’Arax examina la marchandise avec attention et un brin de retenue.

— Je veux pas savoir d’où ça vient.

— Je comptais pas te le dire.

— Si tu joues à ça, tu vas rapidement t’attirer des emmerdes. T’en as conscience ?

— C’est mon problème, rétorqua Zac en haussant les épaules. Alors, ça roule pour toi ?

Les mèches disparurent sous le comptoir, aussitôt remplacées par une sphère brumeuse. Zac retint un glapissement de surprise. Les souvenirs vierges valaient au moins le double de ce qu’il avait payé le dernier. Une vraie fortune. En tout cas, bien plus que ce qu’il venait de lâcher.

— Elle est où l’embrouille ?

— Y en a pas. J’ai trouvé un bon fournisseur.

Zac hésita, puis s’empara rapidement de son butin qu’il fourra dans la poche de sa combinaison de travail. Comme s’il avait peur que Trip change d’avis entre temps et lui réclame plus.

— Prochaine livraison vendredi, lui dit-il à la place.

— Cache ta joie, le charria Zac.

Se penchant par-dessus le comptoir, Trip le prit entre quatre yeux, plus sérieux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

— J’t’aime bien, Zac. Pour un humain, j’veux dire. Ça me ferait chier que tu déconnes pour… ce genre de matos. Ça va finir par te rendre taré. T’es déjà à moitié accro et y a des mecs qui finissent par plus en sortir des sphères. Ils savent plus reconnaître leurs souvenirs de ceux qu’ils achètent. Et c’est pas beau à regarder. J’ai pas envie que ça t’arrive, t’vois ?

Zac balaya l’objection, le regard hanté.

— Je pensais que t’étais un fourgue, Trip, pas un institut de prévention…

Le regard du receleur se durcit un instant avant de reprendre son habituelle distance commerciale. Zac s’en voulut presque de sa brusquerie. Il n’était juste pas habitué à ce que des mains secourables se tendent dans sa direction. Aussi, pour atténuer la sécheresse de sa réponse, pressa-t-il l’épaule de son interlocuteur.

— Je ferai gaffe, promit-il. Merci, vieux.

Trip se détendit quelque peu.

— Moi, c’que j’en dis…

 

***

 

Ce souvenir-là portait sur un autre film, que Zac connaissait moins bien. Toujours du point de vue du même gosse, celui qui avait toujours tourné avec Ava Woodward. Zac le savoura, appréciant encore une fois de se glisser dans le cocon douillet de l’enfance d’un autre. Chaque séance de visionnage le laissait dans un état de semi-conscience, flottant dans un ailleurs où il ne savait plus où sa mémoire se séparait de celle de Billy.

Il retourna à la pêche le vendredi suivant, pour se fournir une nouvelle dose de mémoire.

À partir de ce moment, toutes les sphères continrent ce genre de souvenir. Et plus Trip lui en fournissait, plus Zac devenait gourmand, en désirant toujours plus. Au point de perdre quasiment toute prudence pour amasser le plus de mèches de sargonium possible et se payer son fix du vendredi soir.

Aussi Zac ne fut-il pas étonné d’être convoqué dans le bureau du big boss. Pendant le trajet, effectué sur une des navettes publiques que la faune de la Zone 12 n’avait pas encore endommagé, il se voyait déjà de retour à la case départ. Viré. Sans taf. Dans la rue. Car s’il était prouvé qu’il avait tapé dans les fournitures, plus aucune entreprise honnête de la station ne l’emploierait. Dans le meilleur des cas… Car les flics avaient tendance à faire des exemples des gars qui trafiquaient le sargonium, même à petite échelle. Les temps étaient difficiles pour tout le monde.

Zac était tellement sûr de se faire virer comme un malpropre dès son arrivée qu’il fut surpris quand Skevik, son patron, un grand Qurax pas commode, lui fit signe de s’asseoir en face de lui. Dans son fauteuil, l’énorme alien écailleux paraissait encore plus large que d’ordinaire, avec ses puissantes pattes arrière repliées de chaque côté de son torse.

— Tu sais pourquoi je t’ai demandé de venir, Keaney ?

Il avait bien une petite idée, mais Zac préféra secouer la tête, histoire de savoir où il mettait les pieds et s’il aurait une chance de plaider sa cause. Quoique les Quraxs ne soient pas connus pour leur empathie et leur compréhension.

— Non, M’sieur.

— Tu savais que CKz5zdGH partait à la retraite à la fin du mois ?

— Cécé, le contremaître krisk de l’équipe Sierra ? Ceux qui bossent sur les installations militaires de la Zone 8 ? Heu, ouais, ça me dit quelque chose.

Skevik l’évalua du regard, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Ou l’agaçait. C’était toujours difficile de décrypter les émotions des aliens.

— J’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour le remplacer. Et ton nom a flotté jusqu’à mes oreilles. À plusieurs reprises.

Là, Zac se sentit désarmé.

— Heu, je suis pas contremaître, fit-il remarquer un peu platement.

— Non, pas encore en tout cas. Mais tous les gars pour qui tu as bossé t’ont recommandé. T’es ponctuel, efficace dans ton boulot, tu fais chier personne. Pas de baston, tu bosses avec les aliens comme avec les humains sans faire de chichis. Ça me suffit. Si t’es moitié aussi bon que tes anciens responsables le disent, j’ai rien contre te filer de l’avancement.

— Ouais, je… Enfin, j’veux dire… Merci ?

— Tu migres sur l’équipe Sierra dès lundi. CKz5zdGH assurera ta formation lui-même sur le temps qu’il lui reste. Signe là…

Et comme ça, sans bien avoir dans quoi il s’embarquait, Zac apposa sa signature sur le notepad holographique que lui tendait son patron. Un coup d’œil furtif au salaire indiqué sur la fiche le laissa avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

— N’oublie pas : dès lundi. Tu peux y aller, le congédia Skevik sans plus s’intéresser à son cas.

Zac quitta son siège dans un état second et ressortit du bureau bien plus assommé qu’il n’y était rentré. Il réagit à peine lorsque l’assistante de Skevik, une Balthäj à la voix douce, perdue dans ses voilages opalescents, le retint pour valider les dernières formalités.

Il regagne son appartement avec la sensation d’avoir raté une marche dans l’escalier. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais il n’était pas homme à bouder sa chance. Surtout quand la situation avait été si près de se barrer en sucette.

À moins que ça ne soit le signe que le temps d’arrêter ses conneries était venu.

 

***

 

Cette sensation de flottement persista les trois semaines qui suivirent, alors que Cécé le Krisk, un alien végétal et phosphorescent, le noyait de sa diarrhée verbale sous prétexte de le former à son nouveau métier. En plus, tous les vendredis, Trip lui vendait pour une bouchée de pain des sphères qui auraient en temps normal valu plus que ses organes.

Il n’y eut qu’un seul souvenir qui fit grimacer Zac. Une scène de « Soir de Silence » qu’il n’aimait déjà pas dans le film, où Billy entrait par accident dans la chambre de sa mère qu’un inconnu déshabillait lascivement.

Zac ne voulait pas voir ça, et encore moins le redécouvrir comme s’il faisait lui-même partie de la scène, de sorte qu’il sortit du souvenir et, le lendemain, le rendit à Trip sans même réclamer son fric.

— Revends-le, détruis-le. Fais comme tu le sens. Moi j’en veux pas.

Dans la réserve, l’homme à la peau de jade l’observait une nouvelle fois sans chercher à révéler sa présence.

 

***

 

Quand Zac rentra chez lui, il était fébrile et énervé. Même maintenant qu’il s’en était débarrassé, le mémo lui laissait un goût d’amertume plus que prononcé. Il détestait vraiment tout ce business lié aux souvenirs de cul. Peut-être aurait-ce été différent s’il avait été sexuellement attiré par les femmes, encore qu’il n’en était pas bien certain. Ava Woodward représentait trop à ses yeux pour être ravalée au simple instrument masturbatoire. Qu’elle soit homme ou femme n’y changeait rien. Elle était une icône. Une projection de désirs qui n’avaient rien à voir avec le sexe, bien qu’ils soient au moins aussi intimes.

Et peut-être était-ce à cause de cette frustration et de ce dégoût-là qu’il choisit de ressortir. Pour se rappeler ce qu’était vraiment le sexe, lui qui ne s’était plus envoyé en l’air depuis des lustres. Il n’avait rien contre les coups d’un soir de manière générale, même si cela avait tendance à le déprimer. Aussi s’était-il mis, un peu inconsciemment, à les éviter, faute de trouver quelqu’un prêt à envisager une relation stable avec un soudeur aux doigts noircis et aux poches vides.

Sauf que ce soir-là, il sentait le besoin rugir en lui, indiquant qu’il ne serait pas bien regardant sur le partenaire que la providence pourrait lui envoyer. De toute façon, même s’il s’était douché en rentrant du boulot, Zac n’avait aucune envie de se mettre sur son 31 ou de faire des frais supplémentaires. Ainsi il se contenta de vêtements propres et confortables et ne toucha ni à sa barbe délaissée depuis trois quatre jours ni à ses cheveux en bataille.

Il connaissait un bar gay, pas trop loin de son appart. Ni vraiment crasseux ni le haut du panier. Un truc pour les gars comme lui, au milieu de tout. Pas fauchés au point d’être à la rue, mais pas assez riches pour qu’on les regarde. Pas trop moches mais pas trop beaux. Plus très jeunes mais pas encore vieux. Invisibles.

Ce qui faisait que les clients du bistro ne se montraient jamais bien difficiles. Chacun se contentait de ce que la providence plaçait sur son chemin. Et puis parfois la chance était au rendez-vous, de sorte qu’on y rencontrait un type à son goût.

Le plus souvent, c’était une autre chanson…

Zac se foutait de ne trouver qu’un « le plus souvent » ce soir-là. Tout ce qu’il désirait, c’était une bouche ou un cul où fourrer sa queue pas tout à fait dure. Il avait besoin de se rappeler ce qu’était le sexe. Besoin de proximité aussi. Même si elle ne serait au mieux qu’illusoire.

Le bar n’était pas bondé. Il l’était rarement en semaine. S’y pressaient autant d’humains paumés que d’aliens. Malgré tout, les relations sexuelles inter-espèces étaient rares et chacun avait tendance à chasser sur son propre territoire. Zac s’en foutait, lui. Il ne se serait peut-être pas envoyé en l’air avec tous les aliens, car il y en avait des vraiment tordus, mais avec un humanoïde sympa, genre un Triv, il n’aurait pas dit non. Avec leur haute stature, leurs cornes et leur cuir noir, les Trivuan évoquaient des démons sortis des enfers afin de corrompre le genre humain. De quoi prendre son pied en somme.

Zac s’installa au comptoir, commanda une bière et se retourna sur son tabouret pour observer la salle. Quelques humains dansaient mollement sur la piste au son de morceaux déjà vieux de quelques années. Rien de très appétissant à première vue. Des employés de bureaux un peu ternes qui avaient tombé la cravate, quelques augmentés – sans doute illégalement – dont les membres mécaniques brillaient sous l’éclairage et des types louches, pas très propres.

Zac soupira. La soirée était encore jeune. Il pouvait se permettre de s’attarder davantage, le temps de boire sa bière et de voir si la nuit lui apporterait quelques surprises.

Il commençait à entrevoir le fond de sa bouteille quand il sentit que quelqu’un réquisitionnait le tabouret jouxtant le sien. Vu le peu de monde dans le rade, c’était au moins une tentative d’approche, car celui qui recherchait la solitude aurait sans mal eu de quoi se trouver un petit coin tranquille, même au comptoir.

Zac tourna la tête et tenta d’observer discrètement son voisin. Il fut surpris de découvrir un type de son âge, habillé simplement quoiqu’avec des vêtements de bonne qualité qui moulaient agréablement son corps soigné. Par contre, il fut bien plus déstabilisé par la peau d’une étrange nuance de vert que dévoilaient les manches relevées ainsi que le visage de l’inconnu.

C’était une transformation rare chez les augmentés. Les mecs préféraient en général se doter de membres puissants ou de formes d’yeux à la con. Pour certains, ça virait à l’addiction et on avait l’impression qu’ils avaient tenté de se faire greffer tout le catalogue d’implants. Néanmoins, si l’on exceptait les tatouages, les changements de peau demeuraient marginaux, surtout pour arborer des teintes aussi peu… humaines. _A fortiori_ dans les quartiers populaires où se fondre dans la masse était souvent un gage de sécurité

Cette excentricité renforça l’impression de Zac, à savoir que ce gars n’était pas tout à fait à sa place dans ce bar. Il ne put cependant pousser sa réflexion plus loin, car son voisin se tourna franchement vers lui, désigna son reste de bière et, d’une voix aussi grave qu’un roulement de tonnerre, proposa de lui en offrir une seconde.

Zac vérifia bien autour de lui que l’inconnu ne s’adressait à personne d’autre. Non, pas de doute…

D’ordinaire, les augmentés, ça n’était pas trop son trip. Il était sans doute vieux jeu, mais il préférait tripoter des corps pas trop trafiqués. De la vraie peau, de vrais muscles, tout ça… Néanmoins, quelque chose dans le regard de l’inconnu semblait l’appeler.

Et puis ça n’était qu’une couleur de peau après tout. Que le type soit vert, jaune, orange ou noir n’y changeait pas grand-chose. Il tendit la main.

— OK, merci. Je m’appelle Zac.

— Callum. Mes amis m’appelle Cal.

— Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Cal.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de choses et d’autres, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. D’ordinaire ce genre de rencontre se déplaçait assez vite vers dans des lieux moins éclairés. Zac avait même pris les paris en son for intérieur, tentant de deviner combien de temps ce type tiendrait avant de lui proposer de visiter l’arrière-salle.

Mais non.

Cal lui posa des questions sur son job, ses hobbies, ce genre de conneries. Ce qui mit Zac relativement mal à l’aise tant sa vie lui apparut vide. Après tout, il n’allait pas parler d’Ava à un type levé dans un bar qu’il ne reverrait sans doute pas le lendemain.

— Et toi ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

— J’ai de l’argent, ricana Cal sans arrogance aucune.

En fait, il avait plutôt l’air désabusé alors qu’il tripotait son verre de whisky.

— Ça a l’air très chiant…

À sa grande surprise, Zac se rendit compte qu’il le pensait. Toute sa vie il avait désiré avoir du blé, au moins de manière à se sortir de l’ornière. Or maintenant que son poste de contremaître lui avait permis de doubler son salaire, il se rendait compte qu’il n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus. Le luxe et l’extravagance ne l’intéressaient pas vraiment. Être à l’abri du besoin, c’était tout ce qu’il demandait.

L’homme en face de lui, pour sa part, s’ennuyait dans son existence. La maladie de ceux qui ont déjà tout essayé et vivent du divertissement. À qui on n’a jamais demandé de travailler et qui ne sauraient pas par quel bout commencer.

Zac avait tendance à mépriser ces gens-là. Ce soir-là, il se sentit plus indulgent. En fait il avait presque envie de plaindre l’autre gars, surtout quand celui-ci lui retourna un petit rire aigre. Il pressa alors l’épaule de Cal – leur premier contact depuis qu’ils s’étaient serré la main – et posa la question fatidique. Celle qui ne venait jamais de lui en temps normal.

— J’habite pas loin d’ici ? Ça te dit ?

Cal sortit le nez de son verre et le fixa attentivement. Indéchiffrable et un peu distant, comme embrumé.

— Qu’est-ce qui me dit ? De visiter ton appart ? Un dernier verre ? Qu’on s’envoie en l’air ?

Zac haussa les épaules, déstabilisé par l’intensité sourde qui crépitait derrière l’apparent désintérêt. Comme si Cam retenait un animal sauvage, le muselant étroitement.

— Un peu des trois…

Puis il prit la main de Cal, s’étonnant de ne sentir aucune différence de texture avec sa propre peau malgré la pigmentation, et l’entraîna hors du bar après avoir payé.

Il n’y avait effectivement pas loin et le trajet fut silencieux. Puis, en arrivant chez lui, Zac se rappela que son appartement n’était pas spécialement en état de recevoir quelqu’un. Sans plus de cérémonie, il planta son rendez-vous.

— Attends-moi là deux minutes.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez pour se ruer dans la pièce à vivre où il s’efforça de rassembler tout son bordel, vêtements sales et nourriture à emporter. Il fourra le tout dans le minuscule espace cuisine que dissimulait un petit comptoir. Il opéra le même genre de sauvetage avec le clapier que son logeur avait appelé chambre.

Quand il se retrouva face à la porte coulissante de l’appartement, il se demanda s’il ne venait pas de tout faire foirer. Le panneau coulissa en silence et, de l’autre côté, il découvrit que Cal était toujours là, adossé à la cloison d’en face.

Pour la première fois, un drôle de petit sourire se baladait quelque part sur sa bouche et Zac sentit une excitation sincère le gagner. Une fois que l’on s’était habitué aux étranges nuances de sa peau, Cal était plutôt un beau mec, à la mâchoire sévère, aux traits carrés et aux yeux… très tristes.

Ce constat aurait dû doucher dans l’œuf le désir de Zac, mais Cal ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le saisissant par son col, il marcha sur lui et le força à reculer tandis que leurs bouches entraient en collision.

Personne n’avait embrassé Zac ainsi depuis… Depuis… Peut-être même jamais.

Il se sentait désiré, de plus ce contact n’était pas teinté de la retenue et de la maladresse dont faisaient souvent preuve ses coups d’un soir. Cal était décidé et le voulait, lui. Zac lui rendit son baiser avec la même ferveur, rongeant l’autre homme comme un acide.

Ils titubèrent jusqu’à la chambre, ôtant leurs vêtements au passage. Leurs corps se trouvaient tout naturellement, sans détour et sans fausse pudeur. L’excitation de Zac n’avait plus rien de polie ou de feinte. Le feu qui courait dans ses veines réclamait Cal.

Ce dernier se plia sans discuter à tous les désirs de Zac, lui ouvrant son corps et sa bouche. Réclamant plus parfois, demandant à être pris brutalement. Zac refusa. La brutalité, il la connaissait intimement et il y en avait eu assez dans sa vie pour qu’il n’en veuille pas dans son lit.

Cal parut d’abord surpris, puis finit par se livrer totalement au rythme de son assaillant, comprenant qu’il n’obtiendrait rien que Zac ne soit prêt à donner. À mesure qu’il acceptait de se laisser bercer par leurs mouvements amples, sa réserve fondit et il soupira son plaisir.

L’expérience secoua Zac plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru, tant il n’était pas habitué à ce que ses amants s’abandonnent ainsi entre ses bras. De sorte qu’une fois rassasié du corps de Cal, il s’endormit tranquillement, au mépris de toute prudence, le visage lové contre le dos de l’autre homme qu’il tenait en cuillère. Il ne sentit même pas Cal se dégager, l’observer quelques secondes durant, puis se rhabiller en silence avant de partir.

Il fut étonné de se réveiller seul le lendemain et, il devait bien l’avouer, déçu. Une fois dans sa vie, Zac aurait bien aimé autre chose. Prendre le petit déjeuner à deux par exemple.

Ouais, juste un foutu petit-déj…

En lieu et place de quoi, il se doucha et se prépara pour aller bosser. Sa grogne le poursuivit toute la journée et jusqu’au vendredi suivant où Trip lui fournit une nouvelle sphère. Pour autant, il n’oublia pas tout à fait Cal et cela l’agaça, surtout en sachant que leurs chances de se revoir frôlaient le zéro.

 

***

 

Deux semaines plus tard, il rentrait du boulot, harassé par sa journée, lorsqu’une silhouette adossée à côté de la porte de son appartement l’interpella. La lumière chiche du couloir dévoila les traits de Cal, ainsi que son regard incertain. Il avait l’air nerveux avec ses mains enfouies dans ses poches et ses yeux fuyants.

— Salut, dit Zac, prudent.

— Salut.

— Tu veux entrer ?

Son visiteur hésita.

— Y a pas d’obligation, maugréa Zac en laissant néanmoins la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Cal mit un petit moment à le suivre et le panneau coulissa dans un couinement d’air comprimé. Ils étaient seuls.

— Tu veux boire un truc ? Je dois avoir une bière. Ou du café. Instantané…

— Rien, je te remercie. Je voulais…, commença Cal.

Il s’arrêta, les mains nouées sur sa propre nuque, marchant de long en large.

— Tu voulais ?

— Je… J’avais un truc à te dire. Alors je suis revenu. Et… Han et merde…

Marchant droit sur son hôte, il l’empoigna pour l’embrasser. Zac ressentit une sévère impression de déjà vu et se demanda si c’était la seule manière qu’avait trouvé Cal de communiquer. Il songea à le repousser, mais il devait reconnaître que leur étreinte avait le don d’éloigner les questions. Ou du moins son envie de les poser, surtout alors que Cal se laissait tomber à genoux devant lui.

Malgré cela, plus tard, quand ils roulèrent sur les draps en désordre, moites et satisfaits, Zac ne se laissa pas avoir une seconde fois. Il combattit la sensation de dérive post-orgasmique et se força à garder les yeux ouverts.

Cal, lui, fixait le plafond, encore un peu essoufflé, des gouttelettes de sueurs marquant son front et sa poitrine. Zac suivit les secondes de ses doigts noircis, s’amusant du contraste de sa peau sur le jade de celle de Cal.

— T’es vachement beau…

Son amant gloussa juste avant de se positionner sur le flanc, face à Zac.

— T’es pas mal non plus…

— Laisse béton, je sais que c’est des conneries. T’as vu ma gueule de repris de justice ? 

Ce fut au tour de Cal de redessiner certains des contours de Zac. Ses muscles raidis par le travail, son nez pété par les bagarres de rue quand il était gosse, la cicatrice qui courait sur son avant-bras, souvenir d’un coup de surin. Toute une histoire gravée à même son épiderme.

— J’aime bien ta gueule de repris de justice, le taquina Cal.

Le sexe l’avait détendu et il semblait plus jeune à chacun de ses sourires. Une fossette malicieuse jouait même avec le pli de sa joue. Sans qu’il sache pourquoi, elle paraissait douloureusement familière à Zac qui se pencha pour y déposer un baiser.

— Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me demander en arrivant ? dit-il alors, dans l’espoir de changer de sujet, un peu embarrassé par la manière dont Cal allait interpréter ce geste.

Celui-ci le fixait d’ailleurs avec circonspection. À cause du baiser ou de sa question ? Mystère.

— Oh ça ? répondit-il d’un ton dégagé. Non, rien. Enfin, on a répondu, dit-il en désignant leurs corps nus sur le lit.

— Tu voulais savoir si on pouvait remettre ça ? Je peux te dire que la méthode non verbale était plus efficace.

— Oh, tu as pourtant articulé quelques très jolis jurons. Et tu fais des bruits scandaleux quand tu…

— Hey, ça c’était après !

Pour que Cal cesse de se foutre de lui, Zac roula et le cloua au matelas. Ce qui n’avait pas l’air de déranger son amant, à moins qu’il soit trop heureux d’obtenir un prétexte pour ne pas répondre. Car Zac demeurait persuadé que Cal ne lui disait pas tout quant aux raisons de son retour.

Mais que pourrait-il y avoir de si important à lui avouer de toute façon ? En tout cas, rien qui ne puisse attendre la fin du second round.

 

***

 

Une forme de routine particulièrement laconique s’imposa entre eux, sans coup férir et surtout sans dire son nom. Certains soirs, Cal attendait Zac devant chez lui. Au début uniquement pour qu’ils puissent s’envoyer en l’air. Et puis, petit à petit, ils avaient pris l’habitude de discuter de choses et d’autres, de se faire à manger ou encore de paresser ensemble sur le canapé. Avec leurs vêtements.

C’était tout nouveau pour Zac et il soupçonnait qu’il en allait de même pour Cal. Tout comme il était persuadé qu’il était plus prudent de ne pas mettre de mots sur ce qu’ils vivaient. Pas encore. Peut-être jamais. Mieux valait éviter d’effrayer leurs lâchetés respectives.

Les mots dans les relations ont tendance à donner une tournure définitive à la chose. À couper toute forme d’échappatoire. Alors que les contrats tacites, tout informels qu’ils soient, confèrent à la chose une illusion de souplesse et de liberté de mouvement. Ça leur allait bien et leur permettait de respirer plus facilement.

Entre eux, point d’accrocs, car il n’y avait pas d’attentes ou de promesses à honorer. Zac aimait cela aussi, car il avait trop vécu au jour le jour pour être capable de se projeter dans l’avenir tout d’un coup. Il avait appris à se contenter du moment présent sans se poser de questions.

Cal, lui, demeurait relativement mystérieux. En dehors des nombreux loisirs qui meublaient son existence de dilettante, il parlait rarement de sa famille ou de ses amis. Encore un truc que Zac appréciait, car cela lui évitait la réciproque. Il n’avait aucune envie de s’étendre sur son passé. La pitié de Cal ne l’intéressait pas. Son sourire et son cul, oui.

 

Jusqu’à ce soir pas fait comme un autre où Zac eut l’impression de toucher quelque chose du doigt. Quelque chose d’essentiel.

Une chaîne holographique diffusait un vieux film d’Ava Woodward, restauré pour l’occasion et auquel avaient été adjointes des scènes inédites. Zac en avait salivé toute la journée, même si cela demeurait raisonnable par rapport à l’époque où Ava comblait tous les vides de son existence. Malgré tout, il se faisait une joie de le voir.

Quand il découvrit Cal sur le pas de sa porte avec des plats à emporter, il l’invita à entrer (bien qu’il ait donné le code de la porte à son amant depuis des lustres, celui-ci refusait toujours de l’utiliser). Ils se saluèrent d’un long baiser, puis Zac jeta des couverts à Cal depuis la cuisine, le laissant les disposer sur la caisse-table basse. Il revint ensuite avec deux bières décapsulées.

— Dis, y a « Sanglot d’étoile » diffusé ce soir. Ça te dit ?

C’était la première fois que Zac _mentionnait_ Ava – enfin un de ses films – en face de son compagnon. Et il se sentait un peu nerveux. En fonction de l’intérêt ou non de Cal, il commençait à se dire qu’il pourrait lui parler de sa… petite collection. Les films et les sphères mémorielles surtout. Même si le gigantesque poster affiché dans son salon ne laissait pas vraiment planer le mystère. Cal n’avait cependant jamais abordé le sujet.

Ce à quoi Zac ne s’était pas du tout attendu, c’était l’hostilité presque glaciale avec laquelle Cal s’écarta.

— Pas du tout. Je peux pas blairer cette actrice.

— Oh…

Choqué, ce fut tout ce que Zac parvint à formuler. Il prit une bouchée de son plat pour se donner une contenance, quoiqu’il eut du mal à déglutir. La réponse de Cal avait quelque chose de définitif.

— Du tout, du tout ? Tu n’as peut-être pas vu ses meilleurs fi…

— Laisse tomber !

— Je cherche juste à comprendre, dit prudemment Zac.

Cal était rarement brutal dans leurs rapports. Distant parfois, secret souvent. Mais agressif, ça c’était nouveau. L’explosion qui suivit laissa Zac éberlué.

— Y a rien à comprendre, bordel ! Toi, t’aimes pas les nouilles, non ? Bon, est-ce que je te fais chier à te demander si tu as essayé les spaghettis ET les coquillettes avant de te foutre la paix et de te laisser becter ce que tu veux ? Non ! Bah, c’est pareil.

— OK, OK, céda Zac. Pas de souci. Je vais… l’enregistrer et je le regarderai plus tard.

Il se leva pour activer la commande du projecteur holographique, mais un bruit de couverts balancés en vrac sur la table suspendit son mouvement. En se retournant, il découvrit Cal blanc comme un linge, l’arête de son nez pincé entre ses doigts. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait lourdement. Puis, d’un coup, sans prévenir, il se leva.

— Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. J’vais rentrer.

— Cal ? Cal, attends, putain ! Il se passe quoi, là ?

Il chercha bien à le retenir, mais Cal se dégagea d’un geste sec et fila sans demander son reste. Et Zac se retrouva à bêtement contempler une porte ouverte sur un couloir triste, déboussolé, incapable de voir en quoi un foutu film posait problème. De rage, il balaya leur dîner d’un grand geste, tapissant ses murs de sauce.

 

***

 

Il ne revit pas Cal pendant deux mois après cet épisode. Et comme un malheur n’arrivait jamais seul, la teneur des souvenirs que continuait de lui fournir Trip changea. C’était toujours des extraits des films dans lesquels avait joué Billy, le gosse, mais ils contenaient quelque chose de différent. De plus sombre.

Ils ne se concentraient plus sur les scènes intimes et maternelles comme c’était le cas au début. Celles qui avaient tant plu à Zac. Maintenant l’enfant s’attardait sur d’autres moments des films, plus tristes, plus à vif. 

Et parfois les sphères débordaient dans le temps, bien après le clap final qui indiquait la fin de la scène. Là, Zac avait souvent l’impression de voir un masque se poser sur les traits d’ordinaire souriants d’Ava. À moins que ce ne soit son masque d’actrice qui glisse pour révéler la femme derrière l’idole.

Or Zac n’était pas sûr d’aimer ce qu’il devinait dans cette froideur sèche. Bien entendu, il n’avait jamais été naïf au point de croire que la vraie Ava concordait en tous points avec _la sienne_ , celle des films. La mère aimante et douce dont il rêvait. C’était pourquoi il ne s’était jamais intéressé de très près à sa vie privée, pas plus qu’il n’avait recherché des souvenirs de cet ordre.

Quelque part, il préférait ne pas savoir. Vivre dans le déni avait quelque chose de confortable. Ses rêves s’en trouvaient plus doux, moins ébréchés. En fait, toute sa vie durant, il s’était employé à éviter un moment tel que celui-ci, où se percuteraient fiction, réalité et fantasme.

Au bout de quelques semaines à regarder ces foutues sphères,  de plus en plus sombres, il annonça à Trip qu’il faisait une pause.  L’ Arax le fixa comme s’il lui était poussé un troisième œil, sans  toutefois lui poser de questions. Zac lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de ce break pour faire le point.

Après ces quelques mois bénis où il avait eu la sensation que le puzzle de sa vie commençait à prendre forme – sa promotion au boulot, les sphères, Cal. Surtout Cal maintenant qu’il y pensait. –,  il avait  désormais l’impression que tout cela lui filait  inéluctablement entre les doigts. De n’avoir une fois encore tenu que des chimères qui s’effritaient les unes après les autres  et le laissaient plus seul que jamais.

Il s’en voulait même d’avoir permis à tout cela de prendre tant de place en lui. Maintenant que les mirages s’évanouissaient, il se sentait vide. Encore plus qu’avant, où il n’était qu’invisible.

En rentrant chez lui,  il retrouva son appartement silencieux et  décrépit . Bordélique aussi. Pourquoi ranger quand il n’y avait que lui ? Et ce putain de lit froid. Pas juste vide ou désert. Froid. L’absence d e Cal  avait une drôle de manière d’accentuer l’humidité des draps et d’ y semer de désagréables frissons qui se logeaient au  cœur des os de Zac.

Après deux heures passées à tenter de se réchauffer, il déménagea sur le canapé, bien trop petit pour qu’il y tienne allongé. Tant pis, il se roulerait en boule. Oui, voilà, roulé en boule, c’était parfait. Surtout quand il se rappela qu’il n’avait aucun moyen de contacter Cal. Aucune messagerie sur G-net, pas de ligne pour l’appeler. En fait, il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom de famille.

 

***

 

Un soir, quelques semaines plus tard, Zac eut la surprise de recevoir un message de Trip lui demandant de passer à la boutique. Effectivement, tout à ses idées noires, il n’y était pas retourné depuis un bon moment.

Le receleur l’accueillit avec sa bonhomie habituelle, comme s’ils s’étaient quittés la veille.

— Alors, mon pote, quoi de neuf ?

— Pas grand-chose. Tu voulais me voir ?

— T’as une sale gueule, dis, nota Trip. Tu dors bien ?

— Tu voulais me voir ? répéta Zac.

Il n’avait aucune envie de discuter du naufrage de sa vie de merde avec son pourvoyeur de mémos. Trip, lui, eut l’air gêné.

— Ouais. C’est-à-dire que mon fournisseur pour ta came, tu vois, il se demande un peu ce qu’il se passe. T’étais son meilleur client.

— Je lui ai pas filé assez de maille comme ça, à ton fournisseur ? Il veut pas une pipe en prime ?

— Eurk… Je préfère pas savoir comment vous vous arrangez. Nan, c’est pas ça. Je lui ai dit que t’avais pas trop le moral la dernière fois, tu vois. Et il a voulu faire un geste commercial. Enfin un truc du genre.

Une sphère mémorielle reposait dans un écrin qui avait dû un jour contenir un bijou dont Zac ne préférait pas imaginer le prix. Toute brumeuse et pleine à craquer, à en croire la difficulté avec laquelle se mouvaient les filaments d’images à l’intérieur.

Méfiant, il n’y toucha pas.

— Je vois pas bien l’intérêt. Qu’il me fasse un cadeau, j’veux dire…

Trip haussa les épaules et se lécha la patte avant.

— Il m’a pas raconté sa life, s’tu veux savoir. P’têtre qu’il t’aimait bien comme client. Quand t’as un mec qui te prend tout le matos, ça évite de se casser le cul à chercher d’autres acheteurs. Va savoir. Bref, cadeau de la maison.

— Et ta part ?

— Te bile pas. J’suis payé aussi.

— Je… J’en sais trop rien en fait. Je me demande même si je vais pas refourguer toutes les sphères que j’ai déjà. Si ça t’intéresse…

Trip en manqua de se mordre la langue.

— T’es pas sérieux, man ?

— J’hésite encore. Ça m’encombre. L’appart est pas grand…

Et c’était à cause d’Ava si Cal était parti. Mais ça, il ne le prononça pas à voix haute.

— Matte celui-là, insista alors Trip. Il avait l’air d’y ten… de dire que ça valait vraiment le détour. Au pire, t’as rien perdu et tu pourras me refourguer tout le merdier. OK ?

Zac soupira.

— Ouais, ça va. J’le prends.

Sitôt son cadeau empaqueté, il s’éloigna sur un dernier remerciement. Et une fois encore, il ne vit pas l’homme à la peau de jade qui occupait l’arrière-boutique. Il l’aurait pourtant reconnu, puisque Cal occupait la majeure partie des pensées ces derniers temps.

— Tu veux toujours rien lui dire ?

Trip fixa son fournisseur d’un air dur, les babines légèrement retroussées sur ses crocs. Debout à côté de lui, le visage dans l’ombre, Cal ne céda pas un pouce de terrain. Il lui accorda même aucune attention, le regard rivé au dos de Zac dont on devinait encore la silhouette de l’autre côté de la vitrine.

— S’il ramène sa collection, tu me la mets de côté. Je te reprends tout. Double du tarif normal. Et comme d’habitude, si tu vois passer d’autres sphères privées, c’est moi que tu appelles en premier.

— Comme d’habitude…

 

***

 

Zac se redressa du canapé avec des gestes d’automate enrayé. Il eut même du mal à sortir la sphère mémorielle du lecteur tant ses doigts étaient engourdis. Il ne sentait plus non plus ses paumes où ses ongles s’étaient profondément fichés, à peine la lecture avait-elle démarré.

Pour une fois, la scène n’avait rien à voir avec les films d’Ava. C’était un souvenir beaucoup plus intime. Privé. Ceux que Zac avait évité toute sa vie.

À vrai dire, c’était plutôt un enchevêtrement de souvenirs avec, au début, pour seul point commun, le lieu. Un immense appartement, aussi froid que luxueux. De ceux qui surplombaient les quartiers résidentiels huppés, quelque part dans la Zone 1, le centre historique de la station galactique. Tout n’y était que baies vitrées, épaisses moquettes – sans doute constituées de fibres naturelles, le comble du luxe – et vaisselle délicate. Des œuvres d’art étaient également accrochées ou exposées un peu partout.

Plus un musée qu’une résidence. Et dans les pièces vides de désordre et de vie, errait le petit garçon des films. Billy. Billy qui ne souriait pas et dont la tristesse se réverbérait dans le souvenir, écho à la solitude de Zac.

Au début, il n’y avait que ça. Du silence et de l’abandon.

Puis, petit à petit, Ava envahit le souvenir. Et hors des plateaux de tournage, le moins que l’on pouvait dire, c’était qu’elle n’avait rien de la mère idéale. C’était à peine si elle accordait un regard ou un mot au petit garçon qui l’appelait maman. Quand il s’accrochait désespérément à elle, Ava le rabrouait. Parfois elle l’écartait même d’une gifle sèche.

Les images défilèrent ainsi, en un tsunami d’indifférence et de violences quotidiennes. _Pas grand-chose_ , aurait pu penser un gamin comme Zac qui avait déjà connu le pire du pire. Sauf que les parents dont il avait rêvé ne se seraient jamais comportés ainsi avec leur enfant. La famille qu’il désirait plus que tout n’avait pas de place pour cette indicible brutalité.

_Le garçon grandit. La femme vieillit. Et plus la courbe des âges s’invers_ _e_ _, plus Ava_ _devient_ _violente. Moins dans ses gestes alors qu’elle perd petit à petit l’ascendant physique,_ _que_ _dans ses paroles. Chaque fragment mémoriel_ _dé_ _voile_ _des saillies verbales_ _de plus en plus acides,_ _d_ _e plus en plus cruelles. Des actes de plus en plus sales._

_Des humiliations quotidiennes. Des brimades. Parfois trois fois rien. Parfois pire que tout._

_ Des années et des années d’enfance enterrées sous les reproches. Pour chaque ride qui survient, une nouvelle vexation s’élève. _

_ Une nuit. Un lit. Des souffles qui s’emmêlent. Un garçon blond penché au-dessus du corps d’un Billy adolescent. L’autre est plus vieux. Il lui fait l’amour et des étoiles brillent dans les yeux de Billy, aussi étincelantes que des larmes de soulagement. Mais quand tout est fini, Ava entre dans la chambre, un sourire glacé aux lèvres. Elle jette une liasse de billets au garçon blond qui la remercie et s’en va sans plus un regard pour Billy. De nouvelles larmes. L’agonie de la trahison et de l’espoir brisé. Ava qui jubile. _

_ Plus tard Billy entre dans une boutique. Sale et mal éclairée. Y trône un extracteur mémoriel manipulé par deux Quraxs à l’air patibulaire. Billy prend place sous les électrodes avec une expression déterminée. Revancharde. « Joli boulard. Le porno se vend bien », commente un des deux types quand tout est fini. « Ava Woodward en plus ? Bah dis, mon cochon. Tu vas te faire des couilles en or avec ça. Par contre, gare à tes miches. Elle va pas apprécier de voir sa session en levrette traîner sur la toile. ». Le sourire de Billy est terrifiant. « J’espère bien ». _

_ Des mecs qui défilent. Des baises. De la dope. Des gens. Des tourbillons. Le nom de sa mère qui revient tout le temps, dès qu’on lui parle. _

_ Ava est morte. Tous les journaleux l’annoncent en gros titre.  _ Zac se souvint avoir pleuré _. Billy, lui, est vide. Libre mais vide. Il se contemple dans un miroir. Il lui ressemble. Même ovale du visage un peu délicat. Mêmes pommettes aristocratiques. Même yeux. C’est elle qu’il voit dans son propre reflet. Il projette son crâne dans le miroir qui se brise._

_ Une autre boutique où le blanc des murs est aussi douteux que partout dans la Zone 4… Celle d’un boucher, les mecs qui vendent et posent les augmentations corporelles au marché noir. Billy désigne un visage au hasard sur un catalogue numérique qui date de Mathusalem. « Faites-moi la gueule de ce type ». Puis il se tourne vers les pigments capillaires et dermiques. Il pointe le vert jade. « Celui-là. Pour la peau. Et je veux aussi que vous me trouviez un type qui puisse pirater ma fiche d’État Civil. Je dois changer de nom. Vite. » _

À ce stade du souvenir, la respiration de Zac s’était faite laborieuse. Il avait compris.

_ Des années d’anonymat. Vides. Le bonheur ? La solitude encore. _

_ Un vieux film rediffusé par hasard. Des yeux qui s’ouvrent au milieu de vapeurs d’alcool. Billy… Non, Callum, c’est son nom maintenant. Callum se retrouve nez à nez avec le visage de sa mère. Son visage à lui aussi. Enfin celui de l’enfant qu’il était et qu’il a laissé mourir chez les bouchers, en même temps qu’Ava. Il se souvient du film et du rôle joué par sa mère. Celui d’une mère justement. Avec assez de brio pour le tromper et lui faire oublier quelques instants durant qu’une fois les caméras éteintes, Ava ne s’intéressait qu’à elle-même. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il se lève et va chercher un extracteur mémoriel portable dans un placard, acheté des mois plus tôt sur un coup de tête. _

_ Une autre boutique.  _ Celle-ci, Zac la reconnut.  _Derrière le comptoir, Trip. Cal lui tend une sphère vierge. « J’ai un mémo pour vous. Ava Woodward. Première main. Scène de tournage. Ça vous intéresse ? » Le sourire avide de Trip. « J’ai le client idéal pour ça »._

_ Les visites de Zac chez Trip. Cal dans l’arrière-boutique, qui l’observe. Son amertume qui transparaît face à l’obsession de Zac pour Ava. Face au bonheur qui pétille à chaque nouveau mémo dont il fait l’acquisition. _

_ La curiosité de Cal. Pourquoi ce refus des scènes intimes ? L’ignorance de Trip. _

_ Un soir dans un bar. Une rencontre fortuite qui n’en est pas une. _

La suite, Zac la connaissait. Ou peut-être pas. Pas de ce point de vue là en tout cas.

_ Une nuit. Le besoin de dire la vérité. De savoir si Callum pourrait existe sans Billy. Sans Ava. Être une partie de la vie de Zac. Le voler à sa mère. _

_ Des nuits. De la tendresse. Du calme. Un appartement en bordel. Ava qui s’efface, quoique pas tout à fait. Le désir de Cal de montrer à Zac qui était vraiment Ava. Avoir son amant tout à lui. _

_ Une rediffusion sur une chaîne. Le pire film de tous. « Sanglots d’étoile ». Celui après lequel sa mère a commencé à le traiter de nuisible. L’incompréhension de Zac face à sa réaction. L’incapacité de Cal à tout avouer, de peur de tout perdre. La fuite qui le fait de toute façon renoncer. La peur de voir Zac choisir Ava. _

_ Les jours qui passent. Le retour de la solitude. L’hésitation. Venir. Dire. Avouer. Tout parier. Tout miser. Avancer pour mieux reculer. S’approcher d’un immeuble décrépit, jour après jour. Repartir. _

Si Zac avait su…

_ Une sphère. La dernière. Remplie à craquer. Une extraction longue et douloureuse qui laisse Callum au bord du malaise. _

_ Un espoir. Aussi mince qu’un filament de mémoire. _

Une fois la sphère terminée, Zac se retrouva paumé. En colère aussi. Contre Ava pour n’avoir jamais été ce qu’elle semblait ? Contre Callum pour lui avoir menti ? Contre lui-même pour avoir été aveugle depuis le début ? Il n’aurait pas été fichu de le dire.

Il décolla les électrodes de son front d’un mouvement rageur. Sur la table, la sphère mémorielle bien au chaud dans son lecteur le narguait. La boule avait perdu de son opacité. Désormais, les images s’y déployaient en couleur. Zac balança un t-shirt sale dessus, peu désireux de revoir tout ça encore une fois. Ses souvenirs – les siens – lui suffiraient.

Quelque part, il en voulait à Cal de n’avoir pas eu le courage de lui expliquer tout cela de vive voix. Il y avait déjà eu trop de sphères mémorielles entre eux ; dès le départ. Celle-ci en était une de plus, d’autant qu’il n’avait toujours aucun moyen de contacter Cal pour…

Pour quoi ? Lui dire qu’il comprenait ? Lui montrer que la fascination qu’il nourrissait pour Ava n’avait rien à voir avec la _vraie_ Ava et tout à voir avec ce même mensonge que Cal/Billy avait vécu de l’autre côté de la caméra ? Le rêve d’une famille qui aimerait son enfant.

Deux orphelins, chacun à sa manière. Chacun à un bout du spectre, à soupirer après une femme qui n’avait existé que comme un mensonge.

Zac se laissa retomber dans son canapé, les jambes coupées, fixant les lézardes du plafond. Un peu du revêtement blanc s’y écaillait. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit dans cette position, à réfléchir sans que cela ne le mène vraiment nulle part.

Au petit matin, il se leva pour prendre une douche, se faire un café et partir au travail. Une routine stable et immuable. La seule chose de son quotidien en laquelle il avait encore confiance. Il quitta donc son appartement avec la ferme intention de rejoindre la station de transport pour prendre une navette.

En lieu et place de quoi il se retrouva à courir comme un dératé à peine sorti de son bloc d’habitation, dépassant la boutique d’un tatoueur mexicain abandonnée à son sort depuis quelques années, juste au coin de la rue. Zac n’avait plus couru comme ça depuis que, gosse, il avait voulu se risquer au vol à la tire. La poursuite qui avait suivi l’avait vacciné de l’expérience à vie. Mais là, il s’en souvenait alors que ses muscles et ses tendons le tiraient comme jamais, que ses poumons en feu appelaient tout l’oxygène disponible à eux.

Il arriva chez Trip hors d’haleine, rouge et congestionné. Plié en deux, les paumes appuyées sur ses cuisses, il se planta face à l’Arax éberlué.

— Hey, mon pote, y a un souci ?

— Où il est ? T’as son adresse ?

— De qui tu parles ?

— Oh putain, explosa Zac ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule deux minutes. Cal, il est où ?

Trip hésita, considéra sans doute l’idée de mentir, puis rendit les armes face à l’expression déterminée de son client. 

— J’en ai pas la moindre idée. C’est toujours lui qui vient fourguer. Je connais même pas son nom de famille.

— Hé ben on est deux comme ça…

Zac s’accorda quelques secondes supplémentaires pour reprendre son souffle.  Trip avait l’air ennuyé,  a u moins comme quelqu’un qui v e n ai t se faire  choper en flagrant délit de complicité.

— Il va revenir ? demanda Zac.

— Je… crois. J’en sais rien. Je le connais pas vraiment. Je pensais que tu saurais où le trouver.

Un ricanement rauque réussit à percer au milieu des respirations erratiques de Zac.  Il s’effondra au sol, glissant le long du comptoir. Là, un rire nerveux le prit, qui le l aissa un peu plus à bout de souffle qu’avant tandis que Trip le fixait, guère plus rassuré.

— Que dale. _Nada._ Je sais rien. Et je sais tout. Sauf où le trouver pour lui dire que… Ha putain…

Contournant le comptoir, Trip clopina jusqu’à lui  et l’observa un moment. Puis un drôle de sourire, un rien vulpin, tordit sa gueule pleine de crocs.

— J’ai une idée, frangin. Et puis lève ton cul de ma turne. Tu fais fuir le client.

Zac saisit la patte tendue.

— C’est quoi le plan ?

— Bah à force d’aller mater dans la caboche des autres, tu t’es jamais demandé ce que ça faisait de passer de l’autre côté de la petite boule à brume ? P’t’être que t’aurais de quoi faire passer un message. Et si je le revois, je lui colle dans les pattes.

 

***

 

Cela faisait maintenant près d’une semaine que Zac avait confié son mémo à Trip, dans lequel l’Arax avait promis de ne pas y fouiner. Naïvement, Zac avait commencé à décompter les minutes dès qu’il avait tourné les talons et daigné aller bosser, inventant une excuse bidon pour expliquer son retard.

Mais non, les jours passaient et rien ne changeait. Pire, il commençait à perdre espoir. Après tout, même si Trip était parvenu à remettre la sphère à Cal – et rien n’était moins sûr –, il était aussi possible que celui-ci n’en ait rien eu à secouer de ce que Zac avait essayé de lui montrer. Ou ait tout compris de travers. Ou, ou, ou…

De toute façon, c’était la seule chance qu’il avait de faire comprendre son point de vue à Cal. Et puis Trip l’avait viré de la boutique après sa troisième visite, le jour suivant l’extraction, lui demandant s’il allait lui casser les couilles toutes les deux heures. Comme Zac avait été tenté de dire oui, il s’était retrouvé sur le trottoir, face à une porte close.

Depuis il accomplissait chaque mouvement comme un automate, l’esprit ailleurs et les membres fébriles. Et pour tout dire, il n’était pas sûr du tout d’apprécier ces émotions. Si c’était ça être… amoureux de quelqu’un, ça refoulait sérieusement du goulot. Il détestait être incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d’autre que son angoisse, de perdre le goût des aliments et de vivre dans cette insoutenable attente sans même entrevoir une date d’expiration.

Le bonheur calme que lui et Cal avaient vécu aux premiers jours de leur relation était-il donc un leurre ? L’immeuble qui cachait le quartier ? Parce que Zac avait déjà eu plus que sa dose d’incertitudes dans sa vie ; il aurait bien aimé ne pas remettre ça.

Et puis un soir qu’il n’était pas rentré trop tard, lassé de noyer son chagrin dans le travail, il entendit des bruissements derrière sa porte. Des pas aux accents de tissu froissé et de dissimulation. Des pas hésitants qui s’approchaient pour mieux tourner les talons et revenir encore une fois.

Zac se colla contre sa porte et y posa l’oreille. Il connaissait ces pas et ces respirations.

— Cal, souffla-t-il quand son visiteur fut assez près de la porte.

Puis plus fort.

— Cal.

Les pas cessèrent. Juste de l’autre côté du panneau.

— Cal.

Encore une fois.

Sans pouvoir le deviner, Cal dut mimer son mouvement et coller son oreille à la porte. Cela fit sourire Zac.

— Tu veux entrer ?

— Je sais pas…

— Ouais, moi non plus.

Cal émit un petit son étranglé qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire.

— Tu sais pas si tu veux que je rentre ou si tu veux sortir ?

— Ça revient un peu au même, non ?

— Ouais…

Un bruit sourd indiqua à Zac que son visiteur s’était sans doute laissé choir, assis par terre et adossé à la porte. Il l’imita et le supposé effet miroir lui tira un second sourire amusé.

— T’as le cul par terre ?

— Toi aussi, nota Cal.

— C’est plus crade dans le couloir.

— T’as vu l’état de ton appart ?

— Je… T’es pas revenu dernièrement, tu peux pas dire… P’t’être que j’ai rangé.

— Zac…

— Ta gueule.

Le silence retomba entre eux, juste un tout petit moins urticant qu’au début. Quoique pas plus simple à meubler.

— J’ai vu ton mémo, osa Zac.

— Je sais. J’ai vu le tien aussi…

— Ouais, je…

_Il_ rien du tout. Tout avait déjà été « dit » et Zac n’avait aucune envie de reformuler à voix haute ce qu’il avait montré à Cal.

— On pourrait s’inscrire tous les deux au prix de l’enfance heureuse de l’année, gloussa ce dernier.

Son rire avait l’air sincère, bien qu’encore un peu tremblant. Il semblait prêt à mettre de la distance entre eux et _tout ça_. De quoi prendre un nouveau départ ? Zac s’accrocha à cet espoir.

— Mon Ava, c’était pas ta mère, avoua-t-il dans un borborygme étranglé. Enfin, c’était pas _vraiment_ elle.

Putain, tout était tellement embrouillé dans sa propre tête. Zac détestait ça. Il n’était pas habitué à décortiquer ses émotions ou ce qui le poussait à agir de telle ou telle manière. L’Ava des films lui avait sauvé la vie, elle lui avait offert cette lueur d’espoir qui, enfant, lui faisait cruellement défaut. Elle lui avait permis de devenir quelqu’un d’autre en lui montrant qu’il existait autre chose que la rue et la faim, qu’il pourrait y arriver en travaillant. Son icône avait fait de lui un homme méritant.

La vraie Ava, elle… 

Elle n’était rien pour lui.

— Je sais, croassa Cal. J’avais pigé avant ton mémo, je crois. Mais… Putain, j’étais tellement… jaloux de cette… De… Et même maintenant, je peux pas m’empêcher de penser que sans elle, on se serait pas connus. Même ça, elle nous l’a piqué. Elle t’a volé avant que je te connaisse. Avant que je sache que tu existais.

Effectivement, c’était une vérité inaltérable. Ceci étant…

— Bah on peut voir ça autrement…, dit Zac.

— Comment ça ?

— Elle aura au moins fait ça. Celle dans les films, qu’on voulait tous les deux. Elle nous a donné… je sais pas… nous ? C’est pas tout à fait une famille ou une mère, mais on n’est plus des gosses non plus, non ? Alors y a qu’à dire que celle des films, elle a… battu l’autre. La vraie… C’est même plutôt ironique quand on y pense.

Cal prit une grande goulée d’air et un petit bruit sec indiqua que l’arrière de son crâne cognait contre la porte.

— Avant que je change de tête et de nom, les gens ne voyaient qu’elle en moi. Ils ne parlaient que d’elle, de sa… douceur, de sa beauté… De ma mère. Et j’avais envie de leur cracher au visage tout ça. Je sais pas ce qui m’a retenu. L’illusion ? Si personne ne savait, je pouvais au moins prétendre qu’on avait eu la même vie que dans les films. C’est con, hein ?

— Non.

— Non ?

— Tu parles à un type qui n’a rien foutu d’autre de sa vie que d’acheter des souvenirs au lieu de chercher à se sortir les doigts du cul pour avoir la famille qu’il voulait. J’étais pas moins lâche. Tous les deux, on s’est planqué dans des films pour ne pas regarder la réalité en face. Tu crois pas ?

— Ouais, je…

Cal marqua une pause et Zac se dit qu’il aurait aimé voir son visage.

— Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? demanda Cal.

— Quoi donc ?

— Si tu avais su dès le départ qui j’étais. 

— Je pense, ouais, répondit sincèrement Zac, parce qu’il était incapable de savoir qu’elle aurait été sa réaction face au fils d’Ava. Mais par contre, ça change rien à ce qui s’est passé depuis le début. Toi et moi, ça n’a rien à voir avec elle. C’est plus… vrai. Elle était pas entre nous.

— Parle pour toi !

— Bah ça fait déjà la moitié du chemin, non ?

— T’es con…

Zac rigola. Puis reprit plus sérieusement :

— Et toi ? Ça change rien ?

— Comment ça ?

— Joue pas au con. T’as du blé, un… nom même si t’en veux plus vraiment. Tu pourrais trouver mieux qu’un ouvrier paumé. J’ai pas d’avenir, à peine un passé. Jusqu’à toi, tout ce que j’avais, c’était les films d’Ava.

— Et même ça, tu l’as plus vraiment, dit Cal, amer. À cause de moi. Je suis désolé.

— De quoi ?

— Au début, je voulais juste… te voler. Prouver que je pouvais t’avoir. Toi ou un autre, ça aurait été pareil. Et puis ça a changé entre nous. Elle était encore là, mais différemment. Il était autant question de… toi que d’elle. Toi, Zac. Et parce que c’était toi, j’ai voulu te montrer qui elle était vraiment. J’ai pas cherché plus loin que dans mes souvenirs à moi, pas cherché à savoir pourquoi elle occupait cette place-là dans ta vie. Et même quand t’as pas voulu des mémos de cul, je n’ai pas pigé. Pourtant, j’aurais dû. Parce que c’était important pour toi.

Zac haussa les épaules, même si Cal ne pouvait pas le voir. Puis, sur une impulsion, il commanda à la porte de s’ouvrir. Le panneau coulissa lentement entre eux, les laissant dos à dos. Après un moment de flottement, ils s’appuyèrent l’un contre l’autre.

— C’était des trucs de gosse, souffla Zac. Ça n’a plus vraiment d’importance aujourd’hui.

— Pourtant, on a bien vu que nos « trucs de gosse » avaient tendance à nous poursuivre. Regarde-nous. On a quoi ? Trente-cinq balais tous les deux ? Et on se retrouve à faire la guerre à des trucs morts et enterrés.

Tendant la main en arrière, Zac effleura celle de Cal en un geste hésitant. Les doigts jusqu’ici pressés à plat contre le sol s’emparèrent des siens et les serrèrent. Un peu mollement, parce que la paume de Cal était moite et qu’il ne savait pas comment serait accueillie son initiative.

— Ou alors, on est en train de… faire la paix avec ces fameux trucs de gosse. Je sais pas. On pourrait juste arrêter de vivre en ménage à trois avec ta mère. On se débarrasse des films et des mémos et on continue juste nous deux.

— Ça compte pour toi, dit Cal en agrippant plus fermement les doigts de Zac. Les films et…

— J’ai arrêté de lire les mémos que j’achetais y a des semaines. Je les gardais pour… plus tard. Au cas où je… serais de nouveau tout seul, tu vois ? Et quand t’es parti, j’y ai même pas pensé. Ça doit bien vouloir dire un truc.

Cal déglutit et les paroles qui suivirent furent étranglées.

— Je peux pas te promettre que nous deux, ça marchera toute la vie.

— J’sais, répondit Zac avec un sourire trop doux, qu’il fut heureux de garder pour lui. Mais c’est pas grave. Puis moi non plus, j’peux pas te promettre ça. J’sais juste que j’aurai plus besoin des mémos, tu vois ? J’préfère de loin les souvenirs qu’on se fait ensemble.

Zac ne sut jamais qui de lui ou de Cal amorça le mouvement, mais ils se retrouvèrent tous deux de trois quarts, à s’évaluer du coin de l’œil.

— Ici ?

— Maintenant ?

Puis, dans un même élan, ils se mirent à genoux, face à face, et s’agrippèrent par la nuque pour s’embrasser avec férocité et urgence. Emporté par son élan, Cal poussa Zac et ils s’effondrèrent en travers de la porte béante, moitié riants, moitié affamés de contact. Ils roulèrent l’un sur l’autre, sans chercher à prendre l’avantage, juste pour le plaisir de ce mouvement qui les berçait.

Entre deux baisers, Zac ordonna la fermeture de la porte. Le pied de Cal manqua d’y rester coincé et ils repartirent dans un grand rire. Un peu hystérique, noyé de soulagement et de tout ce qu’ils n’avaient pas encore dit.

Heureusement, ils avaient le temps. Au moins jusqu’au lendemain. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire qu'il y a des éléments pas clairs/compréhensibles vu de l'extérieur. J'essaierai de rectifier pour les prochains lecteurs :)  
> Bises à tous


End file.
